


Rock of Ages

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 1980's, Boy Bands, Break Up, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Love, Music, Musical, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock Star Jensen, Rock of ages - Freeform, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sunset Strip, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) was inspired to leave Kansas for California after seeing rock star Jensen Ackles. But is California all she thought it would be? Can Jared Padalecki, an up and coming musician, convince her to stay?





	1. 1984

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not entirely sure how this story if going to play out. It's kind of rocky. But I hope you guys like it! The singing parts will be in italics. The song in this chapter is "Paradise City" by Guns n' Roses.

“Come on (y/n)!” Alona called out to (Y/n) as she came running down the sidewalk from her house. “We’re going to be late! My brother worked hard to get us these tickets!”

“You mean he searched for a scalper for a couple hours?” (Y/n) asked. Alona rolled her eyes and put her car into drive, hitting the road, heading to Lawrence for a concert. (Y/n) worked on her hair as Alona drove, making sure that it was big and didn’t care.

“Use enough hairspray?” Alona asked, rolling down her window to let the Aquanet out. (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“We can’t all have fabulous hair like you Alona.” She laughed. “I can’t believe we’re going to see Arsenal!” Alona shook her head.

“I can. Because I’ll be paying my brother back for these damn tickets for the next year! But we’re close to the front. We get to see everything!” She laughed and patted (y/n)’s arm as she found her exit and turned into Lawrence. They parked the car, got their tickets torn, and made their way toward their seats.

“This is so exciting!” You said to Alona as the opening band took the stage. Alona smiled.

“I’m gonna go score us some beer. Be right back.” She said as she left her seat and made her way to the concession stand to flirt her way to two cups of beer. She was good at that, as evidence from the Bad Company concert last year. (Y/n) stayed and watched the band, Alona coming back right before Arsenal was about to take the stage.

“Where were you?” (Y/n) asked. Alona just smiled and handed her a cup of chilled beer. (Y/n) smiled, not having the heart to tell Alona that she didn’t feel like drinking. She took a sip anyway as the lights got dark and the crowd screamed. She could hear the rest of the band come out on to the stage. The drummer banged on the drums loudly. The crowd was stomping their feet. Then, like it was in slow motion, he came out onto the stage in a swirl of fog.

Long hair, dark sunglasses, a nice shaped body, tattoos, tight leather pants, and a silver codpiece in the shape of a dragon. (Y/n) didn’t believe in love at first sight, but she believed in lust. And Jensen Ackles was the walking embodiment of that deadly sin. She had his posters on her walls, being 15 and all, but she had never seen him up close and personal like this. Her mouth hung open some and her eyes lit up as she took him in.

She heard the guitar playing, the drums being hit, the deep sound of the bass. She watched Jensen sway around on the stage, holding on to the mic stand. Alona looked over at (Y/n) and smiled before turning her attention back to the performance at hand.

“ _Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home, oh won't you please take me home? Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home, oh won't you please take me home_?” Jensen sang along with the band, moving his pelvis along with the beat. The instrumental dropped and he started dancing, much like a siren, he was drawing (Y/n) in.

“ _Just a urchin livin' under the street. I'm a hard case that's tough to beat. I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat. I'll pay you at another time. Take it to the end of the line_.” Jensen sang. To (Y/n), it felt like she was the only girl in the stadium, watching him sing to only her. She knew this song by heart, but as she watched him, she couldn’t remember a single damn word to the song. All she could focus on was him singing it to her.

“ _Rags to riches or so they say. Ya gotta keep pushin' for the fortune and fame. You know it's all a gamble when it's just a game. Ya treat it like a capital crime. Everybody's doin' the time._ ” (Y/n) was amazed at the range Jensen could do. His natural speaking voice was pretty deep, and he could hit some pretty high notes. And it didn’t help that he kept moving around to the beat and that codpiece kept catching the lights from the set.

“ _Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home, yeah, yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home._ ” The chorus echoed around over the screaming fans. Alona was singing along with the song and drinking her beer, talking to the guy next to her. (Y/n) was so focused on the band, so Alona found new company.

“ _Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber. Why I'm here I can't quite remember. The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe. I'd have another cigarette but I can't see. Tell me who you're gonna believe._ ” (Y/n) was feeling heat and desire in all kinds of places as she watched this rock star move around on the stage. But worse than that, she was starting to think as she watched him.

“ _Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home, yeah, yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home?_ ” The band sang, Jensen touching hands with some of the people in the very front row. These people had probably saved up for a long time to see this show and they got little perks no one else did. (Y/n) reached a hand out, even though she knew she couldn’t touch him.

“ _So far away. So far away. So far away. So far away_!” It was like he was singing to her as she tried to reach him, to just give him a high five. She swore he smiled right at her.

“". I've seen it all a million times.” Jensen sang loudly. His fingers knotted in his hair underneath his red bandana headband, and it secretly made (Y/n) wonder if he liked to have his hair pulled. Or how he got it to look so soft and shiny all the time. Probably wasn’t using several cans of Aquanet in his hair like she was.

“ _Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home, yeah yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home? Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home, yeah yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home?_ ” His chest heaved as he hit the note high and long. Alona had to laugh some as it looked like (Y/n) was getting turned on just from his singing. She turned back to watch Jensen sing.

“ _I wanna go, I wanna go. Oh won't you please take me home? I wanna see how good it can be. Oh won't you please take me home? Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home? Take me down, lead me 'round. Oh won't you please take me home?_ ” The crowd was screaming, the lights were bright, and one young teenage girl had made her mind up.

“ _I wanna see, what a woman can be. I want to take you home. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home? I wanna go, I wanna know. Oh won't you please take me home_?” Jensen sang loudly as the lights flashed and his drummer hit away at his kit. The song finished with a bang and the guitarist launched into the next one. (Y/n) leaned over toward Alona.

“Remember how we talked about life goals in class?” She called to her friend. Alona thought for a second.

“Yeah!” She said. “What about it?”

“Well, I have a life goal now!” (Y/n) said with a smile as she looked back at Jensen, dancing sexily to the new song. “I’m going to California!”


	2. 1987

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) heads to the strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter are Fallen Angel by Poison, Just Like Living in Paradise by David Lee Roth, and Nothin' But a Good Time by Poison.

(Y/n) stared out the window of the bus she was on as the farmland started to disappear. She had boarded the bus in Lawrence and was almost to Los Angeles. She couldn’t wait to be in the city of lost angels. She looked down at the suitcase on her lap. She had clothes and other things in there, and she had her record collection. She wasn’t about to leave it in Kansas for her mother to throw away in a couple years. Plus, all her little things were in her purse, so she had more room for the records.

Finally, the bus pulled to a stop on the sunset strip. (Y/n) jumped up and smiled, her face lighting up as she looked around. The driver looked down at her.

“ _She stepped off the bus out into the city streets. Just a small town girl with her whole life packed in a suitcase by her feet_.” He sang. (Y/n) looked around from where she stood, a smile on her face.

“ _This must be just like living in paradise_.” (Y/n) sang, walking over to a pillar where posters for bands were plastered on. She grabbed on and smiled. Arsenal. The driver cast her one last look.

“ _But somehow the lights didn't shine as bright as they did on her mama's TV screen…_ ” He shut the door to the bus and moved down to pick up people smart enough to head out. (Y/n) looked around as she made her way down the street.

“ _And I don’t want to go home_.” She sang, taking in everything. Three girls hanging out on the sidewalk stared at her as she walked by. They followed her, singing to her.

“ _But you know you got to stick to your guns when it all comes down. Cause sometimes you can't choose. It's like heads they win, tails you're gonna lose_.” (Y/n) stared at them with wide eyes but she continued on her way. She passed more people on her way down the sidewalk, a smile on her face and bouncing along. She was new, they could just tell from her walk.

“ _Win big, mama's fallen angel_.” A guy sang to her as he ran passed her, being chased down by the LAPD.

“ _This must be just like living in paradise_.” (Y/n) sang, watching him run.

“ _Lose big, living out her lies_.” The guy sang as one of the cops tackled him. (Y/n) gasped.

“ _This must be just like living in paradise_.” She sang, standing off to the side. One of cops smiled at her.

“ _Wants it all, mama's fallen angel_.” He sang to her. She smiled back and walked off, the spring returning to her step as she made her way down the street.

“ _This must be just like living in paradise_.” She smiled as she watched a guy perform in the middle of the sidewalk to a group of people. He had no instruments, but he sure was entertaining. He looked at her in the middle of his set and smiled.

“ _Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life_.” He sang. She walked by and fluffed his hair.

“ _And I don’t want to go home!_ ” She spun around, excited about being in California at long last. She had expected more of the Jensen Ackles type crowd to be hanging out, but she wasn’t disappointed to what she had found. Everything was so bright and colorful. A little dirty, but no place was perfect. She smiled at a guy who walked over to her.

“Hey, you must be new here.” He said.

“Yeah, how can you tell?” She asked.

“How about I give you the nickel tour?” He asked.

“Awe that’s so sweet.” She said. Just then he grabbed her suitcase and ran off. The women that had been standing there with signs, picketing the Sunset Strip, did nothing.

****

“Jared! Jared! Jared!” He heard chanting his name as he stood on stage in front of his adoring fans. But why was the stage shaking? Was it another damn earthquake? Not before his big performance.

“Jared, wake the hell up man!” Misha said, slapping Jared’s arm and shaking him. Jared groaned and opened his eyes, wiping the drool off his chin. “What are you doing? People are lining up. So you thought it would be a perfect time for a catnap?” Jared stood from where he had been lounging and stretched his muscles. People started to file in then and soon, the Bourbon Room was packed.

“Jay, trash takeout!” One the people behind the bar called to Jared. He groaned and grabbed the bags heading out to the alleyway where the dumpsters were.

“ _Not a dime, I can't pay my rent. I can barely make it through the week. Saturday night I'd like to make my girl. But right now I can't make ends meet._ ” Jared sang, throwing the bags into the dumpster and stomping back up the steps into the building. Jared made his way into the storeroom, snagging a case of beer to take back up to the bar. “ _I'm always workin' slavin' every day. Gotta get a break from that same old same old. I need a chance just to get away. If you could hear me think this is what I'd say._ ”

Jared set the beer on the bar and watched people dancing around, girls pretending to be strippers and guys being dumbasses. The band on the stage was rocking away. And Jared wanted to be there.

“ _Don't need nothin' but a good time. How can I resist? Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time. And it don't get better than this_.” Misha walked up to the bar then, fluffy up his black hair. Jared took in his union jack t-shirt and rolled his eyes some. Misha picked a drunk up off the floor and dusted him off before sending him on his way.

“Misha, how come you never take out the trash?” Jared said as people moved around the bar behind him. Misha smiled at him.

“You’re a musician, you’re supposed to suffer.” Misha explained with a laugh. “I’m talentless. Suffering is wasted on me.” Jared rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah? When is the last time you suffered?” Jared asked, helping one of the waitresses load up her tray.

“At six this evening, when I had to get up for work!” Misha laughed. He looked up and saw one of the stage lights was out. He went to a service ladder and climbed it.

“ _They say I spend my money on women and wine. But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night. I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in. I just like my fun every now and then._ ” Misha hit the light, making it come back on. He swung over to the catwalk where people were dancing and landed on both feet, just like a cat. He ran down the catwalk, getting high fives as he went. “ _I'm always workin' slavin' every day. Gotta get a break from that same old same old._ ” 

“ _I need a chance just to get away. If you could hear me think this is what I'd say_.” Jared sang, pulling bottle of beer out of the box and putting in the cooler to chill. No one likes hot beer.

“ _Don't need nothin' but a good time. How can I resist? Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time. And it don't get better than this_.” Misha and Jared sang at the same time. Jared and Misha were running around, Misha giving beer to people while Jared check the inventory at the bar. They looked up to see their boss, Jeffrey Dean “Jeff” Morgan standing up on the bar, holding a glass in his hand. The old Vietnam vet was wearing jeans and leather, but compared to the others in the club, he was a little old fashioned. Not that it mattered to him.

“ _You see I raise a toast to all of us who are breakin' our backs every day. If wantin' the good life is such a crime, Lord, then put me away! Here's to ya_!” Jeff lifted his drink in a toast, getting cheers from his paying customers. He took a drink before jumping off the bar, the crowd catching him and surfing him across the club.

“ _Don't need nothin' but a good time. How can I resist? Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time. And it don't get better than this_.” People in the club sang, making Jared smile.

“Get off me.” One of the waitresses, an older woman named Beth, said as she pushed a guy off of her. “Jared!” Jared saw what was going on and went over to Beth, grabbing the guy and pulling him off of her.

“Beth, you okay?” Jared asked, looking her over. She raised her hands.

“I’ve had enough of this. I quit.” She called over the guitar.

“Beth wait!” Jared said, trying to stop her. She walked away and Jared sighed before grabbing her harasser and tossing him out of the club. He looked across the street as a man stole a suitcase from a girl. Jared ran over as the man ran off. “Hey! Are you okay? Did he get your money?”

“He took my records.” (Y/n) said, running her fingers through her hair. Jared had the goofiest smile on his face as he watched her. He held his hand out to her.

“I’m Jared.” He said. She took his hand and shook it.

“I’m (Y/n).” She told him. She eyed his tank top. “You work at the Bourbon Room?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” He said, forgetting what shirt he was wearing. “I work the bar and such. But someday, my name will be on that marquee.” Her eyes lit up.

“You sing?” She asked. “So do I!” Jared smiled at her.

“Do you need a job?” Jared asked. Her eyes widened. “Jeff owes me a favor or two. Come on, let’s go talk to him.” She smiled and followed Jared to the Bourbon Room. Maybe the night wasn’t going to be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be most appreciated!


End file.
